The Devil is in the Detail
by shadowsleigher
Summary: College is hard enough, but what happens when a somewhat sociopathic girl gets paired with three insane roommates and meets their... interesting friends? Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler and Death Note. OC X you decide  Beyond Birthday and Alois included
1. Chapter 1 Pilot

The first day of college can be a tedious one, but for some odd reason, I treat is as any other. That is, if nothing unexpected happens. So, here I am, gathering my belongings from the trunk of my sister's car. Honestly, I was lucky that she drove me. Otherwise I'd be listening to country from my dad or extremely slow songs from my mom. Good old rock-'n-roll and acoustic prevails! Of course, I like music more to the verge of screaming, but… it will do.

Now for the hard part: Not getting lost. Reasons in why that's hard? One. No map. Two. Never visited, tested online. Three. It's huge here! Pardon my ranting. Rambling is one of the many habits that get me in trouble.

~Time Lapse~

"Finally!" I muttered as I found the building including my, and a few strangers', room(s). Strange… is that base I hear? Ugh, I really hope I don't get trapped with party animals. Fearfully, I opened the door. And… of course. There stood two, giggling girls. Both blonde by the way. Wait… two? What about the last one?

To answer my question, a red-head stormed in, tripping and on me in the process. She doesn't seem that girly. We might get along. "I'm sorry, yes I am!" she spoke in a raspy voice as she stood. "I-It's quite alright!" I reassured her, putting on my innocent, shy girl act. I don't want to act like a know-it-all for first impression after all.

After a short period of silence, one of the girls by the now silenced I-Home coughed for attention. 'Red-Head' and I both turned to look at her. "Hello, I am Misa-Misa! You sorta'v ruined the party mood, guy…."

"Misa!" the other Blondie started, "Be nice, I think they're our other roommates!"

"OHH?" a loud clap from her hands echoed in the room as she fake-smiled, "Than welcome! Join the party! Wait… we should get to know each other first…. Right, Liz?" "Right. Everyone into a circle!"

How I hate preps, but still determined to continue the shy act, I obeyed as did 'Red-Head'.

"The rule of this game is for you to say something about yourself and have everyone else say the same, but, how it is for them…. I'll start! Counter clockwise by the way. I am Misa Amane."

"Elizabeth MiddleFord."

"Mey-Rin (last name unknown?)."

Oh, so that's the 'Red-Head's' name. I never trust anybody with my name, so I gave them a prepared alias. "Brooklen Lennle." [Pronounced Leh-nell-ee] For some reason Misa smiled at me.

"Because Misa started that round, I start this one. Next round Mey-Rin. Last, Brook! Um… in love."

Mey-Rin hesitated. "I don't think I am, no I'm not." So her shyness isn't an act. Yes, I definatly am liking this girl. Oh, my turn.

"No." This time all of them looked at me strangely. How come they didn't look at Mey-Rin strangely, too? Ugh, people..."What? I-I'm just not the type to fall that easily."

She looked down, blushing again while Misa let out a sigh and Elizabeth nodded.

"Well, I guess that means you won't attempt to steal my Light-o." "W-Why would I even think of doing such a thing, Misa? We're roommates; let's trust each other." Remember my rambling habit? I learned how to sweet-talk from it.

Luckily, she ate it up, and her face practically glowed. "Okay! Misa trusts you. I'll show you to him and his friends later!" Third person? Weird. At least I got her trust. You never know who will be useful later-on.

"Oh it's my turn?" 'Red He-' no, Mey-Rin asked, embarrassed for making us wait for five seconds. Note to self: Overreacts. "I-I'm," another blush, "bi-curious?" Some gasps came as I just widened my eyes.

"Same."

"WHAAAAAT?" no emphasis, Misa and Liz's' "whats" were really that long. Misa finally continued the game after an unintentional staring contest with Mey-Rin and I.

"Straight."

"Straight." Lizzy also answered. "Kay, Brook, your turn."

"America." Simple Q/A, right?

Meanwhile, Misa was pretty excited from getting a text. "Girls," Ugh, I hate being called my gender, "Light-kun wants me. His friends are there, too. You are all coming, no buts. Oh, and I'm from Japan. These two are obviously from England. Let's go!" With that, she charged out the door and into another. "Light-o!" Her squeal made we winch, but I tried to hide it. Oh gosh. I just walked into a room of attractive, college guys. Wait… is that blonde, leather-wearing one a man? He said something about hot girls in a deep voice. Yup, he's a guy… somewhat.

A foot nearly hitting my face got me out of my trance, and from reflexes, I grabbed it and flipped the source. At first glance, I saw black, messy hair, pale skin, baggy eyes, and a rather casual outfit. He was calm, almost emotionless when he spoke.

"Why did you flip me?" "W-Why did you almost kick me?" "To snap you out of whatever you were thinking so intensely of." I narrowed my eyes, helped him up, and sat next to Elizabeth. "Ever hear of shaking a person?" Apparently, I didn't mutter softly enough and Light started laughing slightly. Again, Misa glared at me which caused me to look at my feet.

I wonder how long they've been together. I mean… it seems one-sided. Light always looks rather uncomfortable with her. Maybe it's foreshadowing! Another habit of mine is to think of life as a long book that some readers never want to end while others skip to the end, too impatient to wait. Ugh, again, rambling. Sorry! I really have to work on that….

Hm, what was that? …There it is again! I decided to look up. Oh, a red-haired guy this time. I'm meeting a lot of blondes and red-heads today, aren't I? "Why le poke?"

"Same reason as L—Ryuzaki's!" So, Ryuzaki is the one who failed at kicking me. Actually, he was close…. I'm losing my edge!

"Great, another habit discovered." The sound of Link finding something came as did my thought aloud. 'Red-Head Guy' started laughing, and I couldn't help but smile. It was ironic timing. He stopped his laughing after a while and spoke.

"Sorry, I'm a bit of an otaku." Otaku? Haha, got to love the memories. "Actually, me too."

His face suddenly got serious, and the 'Gay Leather Man' sent me a good-luck-but-this-amuses-me-look.

"Place you wish you could live." Otaku trivia? Okay, really? Fine, I'll play along.

"Japan." "Why?" "Why the hell not is more of a question." | "Hello Kitty character other than Hello Kitty, and you can't say Goodbye-Puppy." Wow, now that's a manly question. "Choco-Cat." | "Link's enemy?" "One is Ganondorf, but a prefer Granna-dork." I give credit of that nickname to my sister. We really don't like having to go against him in Super Smash Bros Brawl. | "What is anime in a book form?" "Manga, baka." He eased up, which is weird considering I called him an idiot. "Konichiwa. Doku wa desu ka?" "Oi, lie." Ah, the very little Japanese that I somewhat know. He smiled then glomped me. My face: ._.'''?

"Matt, off." Again I looked up. Oh great, my rescuer: 'Leather-High Chocolate-Junky Gay-he she. I've got to stop looking up! Once I regained my balance 'Gay-Guy' was found only a few inches away from Elizabeth, smirking. I tilted my head while trying to figure out what I was… looking at. Eh, too much thinking in an hour. I decided to ask Matt.

"Hey, is dude-looks-like-a-lady with Elizabeth?" He stared, scared. "No…."

"Did you just call me a he she?" 'Leather' barked out as he marched away. "Well, bitch?" He pulled me by my shirt. "Do I look like a lady to you?" Well, obviously yes, thus the mistake of calling you that. Sigh… one reason not to wear fancy clothes. You never know when a gay will come and practically threaten death.

I remained silent. He, meanwhile glares daggers, no, bullets, straight into my eyes. I'm getting tired of this. I grabbed his arm and tried to pry him off. No use? 'Gay-Guy' smirked as a gasp escaped my lips.

Lizzy's turn to try to stop this. "Guys! Stop it. Fighting is so not cute!" Misa nodded. He let go. Woah! Girlies have power over gays? Good to know. Oh, and I'm not making fun of gays, I respect them. I was just making fun of… "Mello." She... fine he, said as he sat back down, fuming still. I was just making fun of Mello.

"Gosh that name is ironic, yes it is." Mey-Rin stated quietly, yet loud enough for us to hear. Almost everyone, including Mello, nodded or let out a sound of some sort. For the rest of the time, I sat back next to a childish guy, playing with toys. I studied everybody in the room. This is what I found within the four, long hours of sitting there.

Near: white hair, normally calm, twirls hair while thinking, best friend- Mello, enemy-Mello, role model- L…, or the toy he kept staring at. …I'm not sure. Mello: blonde, hot-headed, has a rather disturbing thinking face, best friend-Matt, and enemy-Near. Poor Near.

Matt: red hair, lazy, possibly smokes to think or plays video games, best friend-Mello, and enemy-Mello haters. I'm glad that there is a no-smoking rule, although others, like Matt, may disagree.

Light: auburn hair, cocky, smiles or laughs when done thinking, best friend-Ryuzaki, and enemy-Ryuzaki. Frienemies! Oh, and "Light-o" is Misa's boyfriend.

Ryuzaki: black hair, awkward, sits vital-style and/or bites his thumb to think more efficiently, best friend-Light, and enemy-Kira. I wonder who Kira is. Ryuzaki explained of his murdering styles, but… I'm not sure if I'm Team Kira or Team L. Now to think of it, a few people had called Ryuzaki L…. This could be quite an interesting college life.

Alas, curfew came. Eleven. Everyone splits- us, back to our dorm.

"Don't you just love them?" Misa asked followed by excited chitter from Lizzy, a bit from Mey-Rin, and a nod from me. What? I was writing it all down. You know the thing you're reading currently? 'Tis my journal. Who knows what you'll find in later chapters? Love? Hate? Trust? Betrayal? I'll leave you clues along the way as I already have. After all, I am studying to be a mortician after all. I need to know how to be nice to some people, and you dear reader, seem like the person. Did you spot the foreshadowing? I made it fairly easy. Good luck with the rest!

Sorry if people seem a bit OOC or Mary-Sue-like. It will get better. Promise! Oh, and it get more interesting later on, too. Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji characters will be coming in the next chapter. Tell me who you want the OC to be with and the highest one(s) will get alternative endings/an alternative ending!


	2. Chapter 2 Nothing but Fun and Games

The next morning I was awakened by a perky blonde with perky curls and a perky outfit. Lovely. "Brooky-chan!" Chan? …Brook-y? Misa is rubbing off on her….

"Yes?" I groggily replied, rubbing my eyes. "Time to visit my Ciel-kun!" "W-What time is it?" "Seven." "Oh, than my alarm…!" I turned off the annoying device as soon as it came on. "Alright, just let me change-""No time!" she chirped as loud and high as my alarm-tone after a minute of ringing.

Before I knew just what the hell was going on, (come on, I just woke up) we made it to a private looking building. "Huh…?" I let out a sigh of confusion. This is why I'm not a morning person. You can do almost anything while I'm half-way asleep, and I won't even notice until later. Oh, what was that knock? …Lizzy, golden door-knocker thing…, right. See my point?

With only one knock the door went ajar. Two men came out in unison. I tried to remain a good amount away from them and the building considering how bad I am with strangers, yet utterly failed as Elizabeth pulled me toward the group. "Sebastian, Claude! Yay! You two can be the first to meet Brooky!" She shoved me up to them. At least there is one light in this situation: no need to fake being overly timid. Reason? Tall people make me feel like an ant about to be smashed by Goliath's foot… or, in this case, Goliath and his friend Zeus.

Noticing I was being rather silent, I bowed as an apology. "H-Hello." One of the tall figures with a stray strand of hair smiled while the other with glasses kept a straight face. "Ello," both said together. Woah. Low/Deep voice alert. I wonder when they got through puberty…. Gah! No, get that OUT of my head, please.

Within that short bit of quiescence in which the three of us were all probably gathering our thoughts together, Elizabeth intervened. "So, how's my Ciel?" Finally, the neat-haired, stoic-glasses-man's expression changed. Hmm… Mello and he should meet. They both seem a wee bit over the rainbow. [Happy St. Patrick's Day!] The other man let us in, but I was mainly following Liz, Elizabeth or Lizzy. Whatever that girl was to be called, I acted as her shadow.

When my eyes finally worked their way off the ground and up, they were met by blues, whites, gold, blacks… so many arrangements of decoration. Honestly, it was too much. I think I liked the other building better.

"Brooky?" Lizzy was hovering a mere foot away. "Y-Yes?" "This is Ciel Phantomhive and his friend Alois Trancy. The butlers Sebastian, Ciel's favorite, and Claude, the one with glasses, are the ones whom you have just met." I nodded at the butlers. These people must be scary wealthy…. Not many people have butlers today. Not that I know. Lizzy now pointed to her left. There were two boys. The boy more to the right had one eye covered with raven-hair and was wearing mostly blues to match with his visible eye. The blonde had blue eyes that were most definatly more pale than the other boy's, was wearing mostly purple and black, and… is that a lip piercing I see? Yes, a snake bite to be exact. I've always wanted one but chicken-out.

Lizzy went to the one with the darker eyes humming, "Cielllll-kun!" She hugged him while twirling around. I guess that means el-blondo is Alois Trancy. I laughed slightly upon seeing Ciel's expression: in shock. Alois smirked at me or laughing and the two from before exchanged amused looks. Maybe I just shouldn't show emotion at this mansion-like building. It only gets me very unwanted attention. Yes. Be the Claude…. Um, never mind, too creepy.

Again Alois looked at me but this time, with a strange and curious expression. "What?" I asked and was answered with but a point. …And of course. Backing away I stood next to Ciel. "Excuse me…." Shyly I interrupted their hug fest. "Elizabeth! I'm still in my pajamas!" She looked down as I had before and concluded her studies with a, "Yup!"…Oh, that means!

Before I could protest, Lizzy had grabbed my arm and dragged me into a closet. She is stronger than she looks. Don't judge me; I'm not too weak! I thought she would dress me in something hideously pink, but was presented with a pleasant surprise when it turned out to be a grey suit. Wait suit… like, butler suit? This could go in two ways. One, amusing Lizzy and Alois while pissing off everybody else; Two, it's another one of Elizabeth's games which will, ultimately, end in trouble.

"Are you ready?" Lizzy practically sang. "Yeah," a voice that sounded a lot like Ciel's responded in at an annoyed pitch. As we came out of the closet, (no side comments, please) everybody in the room had changed in one way or another. Even Lizzy was dressed differently! How she managed to do that is beyond me. This was a setup. Lizzy in Ciel's clothes, Ciel in Alois's clothes; Claude in Sebastian's clothes, me in Claude's clothes, and Sebastian in a… cat suit. What happened there?

After a while of just staring at each other, I somewhat glared at Elizabeth. "And… what exactly is this all for?" "A game of course! We all have to get to know who we're dressed as. For example: You talk to Claude, Sebastian, and his cat. I talk to Ciel, Alois, than I'm done because it's a weird number. Get it?" Oh, so the person you're dressed as, who they're dressed as, and so on. Cleaver, but I just realized that I got stuck with the tall butlers and a cat. Is it ironic that my sister is a counselor? Maybe I should call her later.

I waited for Claude to finish person #1 before I spoke to him. Hmm… she never said what to talk about. Ugh, Lizzy! "Ello," he said with an uncertain tone. Yay, his second (semi) emotion. Oh, that's not what I should be focused on! I just walked up to a guy and he said hello. No, "Ello". Earth. To. Brook. "Hi…" -_- I held back my erg to face-palm there.

"We're supposed to tell one another about personal affairs such as living preferences, birthdays, religion, hobbies… things of that matter. Lady Elizabeth over uses this technique, really." Technique? "Oh, um… well, what do you want to know?"

After a second of pondering… "Talents." "Well, I've been told I am a good artist and writer, but I've seen much better. As for you?" "Weaponry, cooking, and sewing." I held in some laughter. He does look like the sewing type. Now, my turn for a question.

"Business?" "Butler for the Earl Trancy, Alois. Assuming you go to the same college as Lady Elizabeth, what are you majoring in?" Oh, so he's an earl now? That's not weird…. "I'm majoring in the medical field of forensics, but I take what the counselor considers a 'strange' range of classes." "The term strange is personal as it goes by the 'eye of the beholder' so to speak. I'm sure the range is well suited for one as you." "Thank you." I'm still not quite sure if he was calling me strange or not….

"I remember that I was quite fascinated in the history field, yet was majoring in something rather different." "Really? I love history as well. The 1800's mostly…. It's just so fascinating. E-Excuse my rambling." "It's fine. History repeats itself as they say." Although I have mixed feeling towards that saying, I nodded in agreement.

A few more Q/A's later Claude and I finished out conversations, and I was off to find Sebastian. Sadly, my adventure came to an embarrassing end as I bumped into him. "Sorry!" "It's quite alright. You're the next person I speak with, correct?" "Yes." "Than a pleasure to meet you, Miss Brook." "And you sir." I must admit, I felt a bit out of my element speaking in such informalities, but once our conversation came to a close, I found it normal.

Once everybody finished their part of the game, we all headed to the middle of the room. The cat, however still clung to my jacket. The commander of the day, Lizzy, then spoke. "Well, now that we all know each other better… time for truth or dare!" Truth or dare, isn't that a child's game? Oh well, from the mixture of devious, horrified, happy, stunned, and stoic faces, I can tell that this will get very ugly, very fast. …Let's watch!

"Everyone plays!" Liz chimed. Great. Still, I wonder if others can read my thoughts or something. I mean really, was that not weird? I'm pretty sure it was. "Ciel-uu, you start!" Lizzy has it bad for him, geese. I wonder if that's how Lily (my sister) and Seth are… or worse, Mom and Dad. Ewe, the imagery.

"Truth or dare, Trancy?" "Dare." "I dare you to… um…." Sebastian whispered something in Ciel's ear with a sparkle to his eye before he finally concluded with his dare. "Hug Hannah without hurting and/or killing her." What? "Aw, without hurting or killing? Fine…. Hannah!" Just a few seconds after he called, a woman with long silver hair came in. What happened to her eye? Alois stood, hugged her, whispered an inaudible threat, waved her off, and sat back down. Would that count as abuse?

"Brook." I almost jumped upon hearing my name. "Y-Yes?" "Truth or dare?" Shit… asked by a maniac. "Truth?" He smiled. Why did he smile? "Elizabeth told me something rather interesting about you." He leaned in close. "Is it true that you are… bisexual?" Crap. Elizabeth, why would you tell him that? In spite of my effort, my shock was shown through my widening eyes and shaky voice. "Umm… Y-Yes, that is true." "Good! That means I can have fun with this game!" What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm just going to change the subject now….

"Claude, truth or dare?" "Dare." Well, Sebastian will hate me for this. "Find and take all of Sebastian's cats." Claude bowed and with a slight smirk was gone just like that. Meanwhile, Sebastian gave me the mother of all glares causing me to advert my eyes. Minutes passed, and finally, the sent butler walked in wearing a fur suit. Oh, I'm sorry, no. It was a layer of cats clinging to him. Sebastian looked relieved, but that soon passed as he saw the trail of cats appearing behind Claude. "Amusing dare." He said picking off fur-balls and sitting down.

"Ciel Phantomhive, truth or dare?" "Truth." "Why do you like Sebastian so much?" "He is a loyal pawn with the abilities of a knight." "I'm flattered, Young Master." Both Ciel and Claude glared and the smiling butler. Ciel and I might get along. "Elizabeth, truth or da-""Dare!" Even Lizzy did dare? I feel like a wimp. Next time I'll do dare no matter what! "Do Sebastian's make-up." "Yay!" After waiting about… say six minutes, they returned. Red lips, pink cheeks, purple eye shadow… he was quite a sight to behold. I couldn't help but laugh! "Glad I could be amusing." That made me shut up… for the most part. "Sorry, you look umm… good."

"Sir Trancy, truth or dare?" "Truth." This time Ciel whispered something to Sebastian. "Do you have your eye on anyone?" "Of course I do, I'm in college now after all!" Before any of us could shout out, "Who?" Alois continued. "Brook, truth or dare?" Again? Well… I did say dare no matter what. "Dare." He smiled again, yet this time more devious than the last.

"Ciel, get Mey-Rin." "N-""Pleaassee?" "Okay, just calm down! Mey-Rin?" After a crash, a familiar red-head walked in. "M-Mey-Rin?" "B-B-Brook!" Ciel then explained how she helped clean around the estate.

"Okay, so kiss, on the lips, thirty seconds. Go!" "What?" we both shouted in unison at Alois. "You're both bi, now go." I had the hell of all glare contests with him until he finally sighed and said that we could do it on our own time, but Mey-Rin would have to say it happened to Claude. Apparently he is a lie-detector.

A couple more tiring rounds of 'T/D' passed, and we finally returned home… or to out dorm. Lizzy went out shopping with Misa right away however, so Mey-Rin and I were left alone. After some talking, we decided now would be the best time. "R-Ready?" She asked with a blush. "Y-Yeah…." Hesitantly, our lips came in contact. My heart, as corny as it might sound, rushed. Not from love per-say, but from never really experiencing this before. I was afraid to mess up. …I wonder what love feels like. What am I thinking of that for! Love is not important. Only as a tool. …Still….

It seemed like a while had passed so we broke apart for air. I immediately checked the timer set on my I-POD Touch. 2:01. Woah, Woah, how? I can't even hold my breath…. This timer must be screwed! With all these thoughts running through my head I could feel heat focused on my cheeks. Geese, I'm blushing now? I need to work on not showing emotion. Quickly I shut off the lights before she could notice as I noticed hers. Both of us tumbled into our own beds and dozed off into sleep. The last thing I recall thinking of that night is, 'That damn Trancy.'


End file.
